I never really knew my father
by Lydia Flora Ororo Monroe
Summary: Lydia, never knew her father so when she get to finally meet him, how will she act to meeting a father she has not meet in 13 yrs i was bored so don't blame me........ Review flames welcome


_I never really knew my father, though I live with my mother and friends in a big Mansion over looking the sea, in Bayville. The Xavier institute for gifted children. But that's just a cover up, I suppose I better break the news to you, I am a mutant. Now most people in the world hate us and won't to kill us. So if you don't like it stop reading now. _

_I live in the mansion with my mother Ororo Monroe aka Storm for the x-men. My father that I have never meet is Logon Monroe aka Wolverine. I live in the institute with my best friends, Timmothy Summers son of Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers, his hair is brown like his father but with golden eyes, he has his mothers powers and both his parents temper making him pretty scary, but me I have my father and mothers which makes me the worst to cross. Amber Drake, Bobby and Kitty's daughter she has dark brown hair and blue eyes powers of ice and phasing. Brandon LeBeau son Remy LeBeau and Rouge LeBeau, powers of fire_

_Me, I have my mother diamond blue eyes, and white hair, I have the power of mimicry meaning I can have any power earning me the code name T__he Storms daughter_,_ What I said about never meeting my father is true. My father went away looking for his lost past, leaving my mother pregnant with me he said he would be back, but it has been 13 years and no note, no letters, nothing. After 2 years of him missing the Professor tried to find him on Cerbro with no luck, after 5 years we all just gave up and their wedding ring now sits in my mother's jewellery books on her dresser. _

_But that all change one night when, Nightcrawler and Cyclops went away and came back with a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Us kids where in the rec room watching the Simpson. They walked in the door and into the foyer. Struck with sudden curiosity we snuck out of the rec room to see what was happening. My mother, Scott, the Professor, and Hank were on the stairs taking and Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rouge, and Bobby were in the kitchen._

My mother and the stranger stared at each other for ages, but suddenly mother spun around and ran way and we heard the slam of a door. Us kids slowly backed into the rec room and used one of the passages to get to out rooms. We all parted and I went into my mothers room, to see her crying on the bed, when I asked her what was wrong she told me that the man in the foyer was my father. I ran out of the room and ran into my room, I below open the doors and took of into the sky and settled on the roof, I was soon joined by Tim, who flew up here, Amber who ice skated and Brandon who teleported. We talked for ages, suddenly a dark shadow fell across us. We all looked up to see Jean landing on the roof.

"It seems I found were you escaped to" she said looking at all of us "come back down and meet Logan"

Brandon teleported to my balcony, with Amber behind him, Jean floated down and so did Tim. When they were all inside, I flew down to the garden and pushed open the door for the green house. This was were my mother taught me to use my powers. I look at my reflection in the water in the fountain, tan skin and snow white , I was told I looked nothing like my father but had my mother eyes and hair colour. Suddenly the door opened and my mother walked in, she looks around and spots me. She walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Why aren't you with the others" she asked

"Well I never really know who was my father" I sighed "and it a big shock to see him"

"Yeah me too, I haven't seen him in 13yrs" my mother said

"So his really my dad" I asked

"Yeah you're the daughter of the legendary Storm and Wolverine of the X-men" she said

There was the noise of the door opening and Logan walked in. He sore us and I felt myself tense.

"Lydia calm down" my mother whispered in my ear

He walked over to us and stopped in front of us.

"Logan what do you what" said my mother

"I want to talk " said Logan

"About the fact that you said you would be back in a year" my mother said "not in 13yrs"

"I found out about my past" said Logan

"Logan forget about your past, it's the present you have a family that loves you and friends that care for you" said my mother almost in tears. Logan pulled her into a hug.

"I am here now" said Logan kissing her forehead running his hand through her hair.

"I guess I can live with that" said Ororo

He turned to me

"and who is this" he asked

"This Logan is your daughter Lydia Ororo Flora Monroe" my mother said

_And so that my story on how I found out who my father was, and know every ones happy well not so much Scott. But that's his problem, I finally got my codename and know we are all fighting along side our parents as we should be. _


End file.
